


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Bottom Jung Wooseok, Dramedy, Friends to Lovers, Jung Wooseok-centric, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Roommates to lovers, Sub Jung Wooseok, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "I'm not a thief.I'm just really good at acquiring things that aren't mine."
Relationships: Jung Wooseok/Ko Shinwon
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**12:43 PM**

"Where were you last night anyways?"

Shinwon looks up in slight confusion,seemingly unfazed by Wooseok's question.Eventually the older boy just shrugs."I was working."He says vaguely and Wooseok frowns in slight annoyance. _That's always his excuse._ He thinks to himself. _He always says he's 'working' but I don't even know where he works on campus._


End file.
